The generation and maintenance of patient healthcare records can be a time-consuming task. In the healthcare industry, the current emphasis placed on cost containment has resulted in a higher volume of patients being seen during a given period of time. In healthcare and other fields, information may be stored as a set of records respectively comprising at least two items of information. The set of icon-generated records may be sorted in an order, e.g., according to a date field provided as one of the items of information, and the user may be permitted to navigate through the set of ordered records using various user interface techniques in efforts to create, organize, update, or remove information.